


Тайные сокровища Ватикана

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beware of drunken peacocks!, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-History, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Лео грабанул папскую сокровищницу и уволок самое ценное: павлинов, вино и "племянничка". Похищенный доволен (с)Hаписано по коллажу K.O.Oswald и комментариям https://b.radikal.ru/b12/1809/bf/061deb042923.jpg





	Тайные сокровища Ватикана

Однажды Леонардо и Зо сидели в римском кабаке, пили и скучали. Леонардо набрасывал с натуры драку, чтобы потом перерисовать ее в «Битву при Ангиари», а Зо гадал на картах, что готовит грядущее. Выпала «пятерка кубков».

– Врут твои карты, – не отрываясь от рисования, сказал Леонардо. – У нас тут только два кубка.

– А вот и не врут, – обиделся Зо, подозвал официантку и заказал еще три порции медовухи.

Карты никогда не лгали.

После второй с половиной кружки Леонардо проникся к картам некоторым доверием.

– А ну вытащи еще одну, – велел он.

Зо вытащил «девятку кубков».

На столе стояли только пять опустевших кружек, но это было легко поправимо.

После этого Леонардо карты зауважал не на шутку, а после выпавшей «королевы кубков» (Зо самостоятельно определил ее эквивалентом семнадцати кружек) был почти готов приравнять гадание на Таро к научному методу познания. Но тут карты подкинули им свинью. Точнее, не свинью, а «Умеренность».

– Они издеваются, что ли? – возмутился Зо и вытащил еще одну карту. – «Суд»? Вы на что намекаете?

– Дуры твои карты, – мигом растеряв все уважение, заметил Леонардо.

Зо вытащил очередную карту и нахмурился.

– «Сам дурак», – прочел он. – Хм. Я не припомню такого аркана.

Леонардо отмахнулся, отодвинул набросок, в который осталось пририсовать лошадей, и вздохнул.

– Скучно. А давай залезем в Тайный Архив Ватикана и что-нибудь оттуда стырим.

Зо спрятал проштрафившиеся карты за пазуху и оживился.

– Стырить это можно, это всегда пожалуйста. А почему именно в Тайном Архиве?

– Ну, не для красоты же он Тайный, – рассудил Леонардо. – Наверное, там спрятано что-то очень ценное, чем Папа Сикст не хочет делиться с обычными людьми. Например, секретные знания, – он задумчиво осмотрел уставленный кружками стол. – Или бочка медовухи.

– Хм, – если Зо не убедил первый аргумент, то второй ему показался очень весомым. – Я в деле!

***

 

Итак, Леонардо по-быстренькому изобрел два водолазных костюма, они с Зо по дну Тибра пробрались в папскую купальню, попутно выпустив из бассейна всю воду, и с помощью гениальных мозгов Леонардо открыли Тайную Дверь, прошли по Тайному Коридору и, наконец, оказались в Тайном Архиве.

Архив в самом деле был битком набит секретными знаниями, но Леонардо, хотя совместное воздействие вод Тибра и бассейна немного его освежило, все-таки не вполне протрезвел, поэтому решил вернуться сюда позже, чтобы насладиться секретными знаниями на ясную голову. Зо, который секретными знаниями интересовался не особенно, повертелся в поисках бочки медовухи, но никаких бочек не нашел. Зато он увидел еще одну Тайную Дверь.

С помощью гениальных мозгов Леонардо они открыли и эту Тайную Дверь, прошли по очередному Тайному Коридору, поднялись по Тайной Лестнице и, наконец, оказались в… Тайном Саду очевидно. По крайней мере, здесь зеленела травка, светило солнышко и гуляли павлины.

Зо издал радостный вопль: под деревом лежала на подставке громадная и очень многообещающая бочка. А на бочке кто-то спал. И от вопля Зо этот кто-то проснулся.

Леонардо ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар, потому что у этого кого-то были блестящие черные волосы, шикарная фигура и огромные глаза, которые при виде Леонардо и Зо сделались еще больше.

– Демоны, – хрипловато сказало чудное видение.

Голос у него, кстати, тоже был потрясающий. Леонардо понял, что влюбился мгновенно и по уши.

– Мы не демоны, – Зо, судя по недружелюбному тону, впечатлился куда меньше. – Мы эти… акваквалангисты.

– Не ква-ква, а ква, – поправил Леонардо.

– Сгинь, нечистая сила, – прекрасный незнакомец спрыгнул с бочки и стратегически укрылся за ней.

Одной рукой он вытащил из-под одежды большой крест, а другой – из ножен – такой здоровенный меч, что, не будь Леонардо заранее уверен, что незнакомец совершенен во всех местах, решил бы, будто тот что-то чрезмерно компенсирует.

Незнакомец тем временем принялся громко читать молитву на латыни.

– Хм, – сказал Зо. – Кажется, я знаю. Это племянник Сикста.

– Да ну? – не поверил Леонардо. – Чтобы у такого старикана и такой шикарный племянник?

Зо покосился на него, заслышав эпитет, но до поры до времени замечания оставил при себе.

– Всегда можно спросить, – только и отметил он. – Эй, мужик, ты кто?

Вопрос подействовал на незнакомца самым волшебным образом: тот прервался на полуслове, приосанился и начал представляться по всей форме.

Когда он закончил перечислять титулы, звания и заслуги перед Италией, Зо уже мирно похрапывал на травке, а Леонардо сидел рядом и пожирал чудное видение влюбленным взглядом. Из всей речи он запомнил только два слова, и теперь они звучали у него в ушах точно пение ангелов: Джи-ро-ла-мо Ри-а-ри-о.

***

Очнулся Леонардо по чистой случайности: в пение ангелов ворвался резкий вопль павлина, которого Риарио раздраженно пихнул ногой. Пока Зо спал, а Леонардо пребывал в блаженной дымке любви с первого взгляда, Риарио успел деловито ощупать водолазные костюмы, понять, что гости не демоны, и успокоиться.

Леонардо встрепенулся.

– Что случилось, д…

«Дорогуша, детка, дракоша, масимусипусечка, а нет, это уже не на д…»

– Д-Джироламо?

– Скучно, – вздохнул Риарио и снова уселся на бочку. – Сижу в саду, как привязанный, дядя на улицу только с охраной выпускает.

Пожалуй, в этом Леонардо был с Сикстом солидарен. Без охраны такое сокровище того и гляди умыкнут.

– Охрана защищает тебя от врагов Рима? – сочувственно поинтересовался он, чтобы поддержать беседу.

– Нет, охрана защищает врагов Рима от меня, – в глазах Риарио появилось что-то такое, от чего Леонардо почти протрезвел – и от медовухи, и от любовного хмеля. – Святой Отец говорит, если я перебью врагов Рима за один раз, у него накроется вся внешняя политика…

Леонардо поймал челюсть на излете и протрезвел окончательно – от медовухи так точно.

– Кстати, а вы что тут делаете? Вы случаем не враги Рима? – подозрительно осведомился Риарио.

– Н-нет, – Леонардо начал нервничать. – Мы… мы…

– Вы пришли стырить что-нибудь из Тайного Архива, – с понимающим видом кивнул Риарио.

Так Леонардо убедился, что новая любовь всей его жизни (видите ли, когда дело касалось любви, у Леонардо мигом оказывалось девять жизней, как у кота, а то и больше) не только красивая, но и очень умная.

– Ну типа того, – сдался Леонардо.

Попутно он на всякий случай прикидывал, как станет баррикадироваться бочкой и отбиваться павлинами, потому что будет очень обидно, если новая любовь всей жизни окажется последней по причине того, что эту самую жизнь лично же и завершит.

Но Риарио воспринял цель их визита на редкость равнодушно.

– Ну так ступайте в Тайный Архив, – пожал плечами он. – Тут тырить нечего, разве что павлинов.

Он снова пнул ближайшего павлина. Тот, видимо, привычный к такому обращению, возмущенно заорал и продолжил копаться в песочке.

– А медовуха? – проснулся Зо.

Риарио приподнял бровь, потом посмотрел вниз.

– А, это. Это не медовуха, это вино.

Он слез с бочки и приглашающе махнул на нее рукой.

– Тырьте и вино, если надо.

– Я… – с придыханием проговорил Леонардо, – вижу тут еще одно сокровище, во много крат ценнее павлинов и вина.

Большие глаза Риарио снова сделались просто-таки огромными.

– Ты… ты хочешь украсть меня?

– Да, – кратко сказал Леонардо, и прозвучало это как предложение обеих рук, сердца и всего себя вплоть до последней крупицы гениальности.

– Я согласен, – потупился Риарио.

Леонардо был готов подхватить графа на руки и торжественно нести в мастерскую, но тут Зо вернул его с голубых небес на грешную землю.

– Эй, Лео, бочка-то тяжеленная. Мы ее и втроем не утащим.

Леонардо с радостью воспользовался возможностью блеснуть своей гениальностью и знаниями в области естественных наук.

– Если вес объекта слишком велик, его нужно перераспределить, – с важным видом сказал он.

Риарио посмотрел на него с явственным уважением, а вот Зо нетерпеливо нахмурился.

– Откуда и куда ты собираешься его перераспределять?

– Из бочки в наши желудки.

Зо просветлел лицом: это было просто и понятно.

Вино оказалось отменным, не чета кислому пойлу из дешевых кабаков, поэтому перераспределение веса происходило долго, со вкусом и к взаимному удовольствию всех участников. Кроме, разве что, вина, но его никто не спрашивал. На радостях Леонардо щедро угостил даже павлинов.

Когда благодаря научным методам вес бочки стал приемлемым, они выдвинулись в обратный путь. Зо и Леонардо споро катили бочку, перед бочкой стайкой трусили захмелевшие павлины, а впереди всех бежал Риарио – должно быть, боялся, что похитители передумают его красть.

Таким образом они очень быстро добрались до берега Тибра (Риарио показал обходной путь, так что лезть через купальню не пришлось, и хорошо, потому что бочка бы не прошла). И тут снова возникла загвоздка. Водолазных костюмов было только два, и к тому же теперь требовалось переправить на другой берег стаю павлинов.

– Хм, – сказал Леонардо. – Надо подумать.

И он сел думать. Пока он думал, павлины решили проблему самостоятельно. Побегав по берегу, они вытянули синие шеи, присели и, оттолкнувшись от песка, полетели над рекой, отчаянно молотя крыльями и почти задевая роскошными перьями поверхность воды.

– Странно, – сказал Зо. – Я думал, павлины не летают.

– Это пингвины не летают, – рассеянно бросил Леонардо.

Одной проблемой стало меньше, но вопрос с нехваткой водолазных костюмов никуда не делся.

– Павлины летают, но я думал, они как куры, только с земли на ближайшую ветку и обратно, – добавил Риарио.

Он приложил руку козырьком ко лбу, пригляделся и хмыкнул. Долетев до другого берега, павлины попадали в траву и больше не двигались.

– Ну вот, – заключил Зо. – Перетрудились и сдохли. Что ж, хоть перьев надергаем. Если, конечно, наш гений придумает, как перебраться через реку.

– Перетрудились и уснули, – поправил Леонардо. – Они вина вылакали больше, чем ты. И кстати, я уже придумал, как нам перебраться через реку. Я изобрел моторную лодку.

Риарио снова посмотрел на него с уважением, а Зо опять все испортил. Леонардо начал даже подозревать, что друг нарочно пытается саботировать его устройство личной жизни.

– Пф, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Зо. – Мы быстрее летать научимся, как те павлины, чем моторную лодку построим. Что такое вообще эта «моторная», к слову?

– Да у нас все готово! – не смутился Леонардо. – «Мотор» с латыни переводится «приводящий в движение». Вместо лодки у нас будет бочка, а мотором будешь ты.

– То есть… – медленно проговорил Зо, – приводить бочку в движение придется мне?

– Да! Посредством плавания сзади и толкания бочки, – бодро пояснил Леонардо. – Можешь  висеть на ней и держаться за край… Точно! У нас будет лодка с подвесным мотором!

Тут Зо не выдержал и пошел его бить. Они немножко подрались, а Риарио пока сидел на бочке, совсем не аристократично щелкал семечки и наслаждался новообретенной свободой.

С помощью совершенного владения обеими руками и отросших крыльев любви Леонардо одержал верх над другом, и тому пришлось согласиться поработать подвесным лодочным мотором.

– Но как вы с Риарио будете плыть в бочке, если в ней вино? – привел он последний довод.

Впрочем, вопрос получился риторический, потому что как сладить с этой бедой все уже знали и без подсказок.

***

 

Совершив окончательное перераспределение веса из бочки в желудки, троица принялась за дело. Они вывели бочку на более или менее глубокое место, после чего Леонардо и Риарио влезли внутрь, а Зо уцепился за край и принялся активно работать ногами, ругая про себя чересчур умного приятеля и его новое увлечение на чем свет стоит.

Примерно на середине реки Зо почудилось, что в бочке раздаются странные звуки. Он прислушался. Точно, из бочки доносились звуки слишком тяжелого и быстрого дыхания. И какое-то хлюпанье.

Не то вино не допили, не то бочка черпнула воды, без особого сочувствия решил Зо. Но чего они там распыхтелись? Тут уж ему, Зо, тяжело дышать положено – вон, уже почти реку переплыл.

До берега осталось совсем немного, когда из бочки высунулась растрепанная голова Леонардо. В смысле, еще более растрепанная, чем обычно.

– Скоро приплывем, – доложил Зо.

– Эээ… – слегка сдавленно проговорил Леонардо. – Дружище, я подумал и понял, что здесь слишком берег крутой. Мы бочку не вытащим. Давай попробуем взять вправо.

– Эй! – возмутился Зо.

– Да ладно тебе, тут все по течению, даже грести не нужно, виси себе да отдыхай.

Возможно, Леонардо хотел добавить что-то еще, но из бочки появилась рука Риарио и утянула его вниз.

– Лео, – окликнул Зо, – а докуда вправо-то?

Леонардо ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, его голос прозвучал еще более сдавленно:

– Я скажу.

После чего он резко замолчал и очень долго не говорил вообще. Бочка тихонько плыла по течению, Зо висел на краю и, как велено, отдыхал.

Солнце клонилось к западу, плескала вода, пели цикады, а из бочки доносились какие-то уж совсем загадочные звуки.

– Эй, – наконец, не выдержал Зо. – У вас там все хорошо? Когда уже к берегу? Нас скоро в море вынесет.

– Хорошо, – почти неразборчиво отозвался Леонардо, проигнорировав второй вопрос. – Очень хорошо… Очень-очень хорошо… Оооооочень…

И так странно это прозвучало, что Зо подтянулся и заглянул в бочку. И понял три вещи.

Первое, эти гады его надули.

Второе, человеческое тело способно принимать прямо-таки невероятные позы. Точнее, два человеческих тела.

Третье, эти гады – в силу неодобрительного отношения католической церкви 15 века к однополым бракам – вознамерились устроить себе за счет его, Зо, рабочей силы медовый месяц и свадебное путешествие одновременно.

Недолго думая, Зо отцепился от бочки и поплыл обратно. Если вовремя заметят, пусть гребут восвояси сами. Нет – что ж, все шансы, что их свадебное путешествие плавно превратится в морской круиз.

***

 

Сладкая парочка – смущенная, усталая, но неприлично довольная – вернулась к темноте. Зо пока оставался на берегу: в одиночку унести всю стаю он не мог, поэтому уселся ждать, пока птички проспятся и смогут передвигаться самостоятельно. Он надергал самых красивых перьев, но павлинам было не до поредевших хвостов – они просыпались и ползли к реке пить. Да-да, оказалось, что павлины умеют не только летать, но и ползать. Может, и не любые павлины, но похмельные точно.

– Лео, я тебя ненавижу, – сказал Зо.

– Ты меня любишь, – возразил Леонардо. – Иначе был бы уже на постоялом дворе.

– Я не на постоялом дворе только потому, что эти куры-алкоголики еще не в состоянии двигаться, – Зо пнул носком сапога ближайшее слабо подергивающееся тело.

Тело застонало. Зо бы удивился, что павлины умеют стонать, но в силу последних событий о стонах пытался не думать.

– Что ж, – сказал Леонардо. – Надо перераспределить вес.

Зо немного оживился. Живот, вспомнив, что сегодня питался исключительно медовухой и вином, жалобно заурчал.

– Хочешь сказать, нужно половину стаи зажарить на ужин?

Зо не был хорошим поваром, но в уме уже быстренько переделал рецепт «запеченная курица в белом  вине по-французски» в «запеченный павлин в красном вине по-итальянски».

– Да нет же, птичек жалко, – возразил Леонардо. – Им и так плохо. Мы просто наберем по охапке павлинов каждый и понесем их на постоялый двор.

– А я куплю нам всем ужин, – добавил Риарио.

Зо тяжело вздохнул и принялся подбирать павлинов.

***

 

Над холмами поднималась луна, плескала вода, пели цикады, икали павлины. Зо, Леонардо и Риарио устало шагали вдоль реки к постоялому двору. Зо думал о перьях и ужине. Риарио думал, что без присмотра папской охраны уж точно замочит всех врагов Рима (пусть даже в ущерб внешней политике). А Леонардо… Леонардо в кои-то веки ни о чем не думал, а просто радовался, как же удачно вышло, что он стырил самое тайное сокровище Ватикана.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
